


4. Lazy Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: "Nines smiled and tightened his hold on Gavin, nuzzling the man's neck and dropping a few kisses there, before whispering 'Don’t be stubborn, baby. Wake up…'Gavin didn't, so the android just kept kissing down his neck and then – he bit hard, making Gavin yelp.'Whadda hell was that for?!'"[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 4]





	4. Lazy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> DJ drop the beat! Danny_droid is on the house! I stopped with Destiel for now and instead brought you some 900reed goodness uwu
> 
> The main prompt for this "challenge" is [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and I didn't use any extra prompt this time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

The sun passed through the thin curtains of the bedroom, casting a soft glow on the two men that were lying on the bed. RK900, or Richard, or Nines was cuddle up against the back of a very grumpy and sassy detective, though said man looked calm and peaceful during his sleep.

  
  
Nines smiled and tightened his hold on Gavin, nuzzling the man’s neck. It was time for them to get up and get ready for the day. Dropping a few kisses there, Nines whispered “Gavin, it’s time to wake up.” He heard Gavin mumbling something, curling up deeper into the android’s embrace, which was the perfect excuse for said android to drop more kisses on the other’s neck, nibbling lightly at the sensitive skin. “Don’t be stubborn, baby. Wake up…”

  
  
“Five more minutes…”

  
  
The android didn’t even answer, just kept kissing down Gavin’s neck, reaching where it met his collarbone and then – he bit _hard_ , making Gavin yelp.

 

“Whadda hell was that for?!” Gavin turned around, words clearly slurred by the lack of use of his voice. “Why did ya do that?!”

  
  
“To wake you up, of course,” Nines said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And don’t pretend you didn’t like it, because I  _know_  you did,” he winked and licked the red mark that formed on Gavin’s collarbone.

  
  
The man just pouted and nestled his head on the android’s chest, murmuring a small  _you’re mean_  which made Nines chuckle, though he kept kissing and licking his boyfriend’s neck. Gavin sighed and relaxed against Nines, silently enjoying the attention – that damned android knew how sensitive his neck was. Nines ended up leaving feather-like kisses all over Gavin's face and was just about to cover the man's lips with his own when Gavin pushed him away slightly.

  
  
“No kisses, I have morning breath,” the human demanded. “Not everyone is like you, who has a perfect minty breath no matter what time of the day it is.”

  
  
“The perks of being an android,” Nines kissed the scar on his boyfriend's nose, letting his _minty breath_ ghost over Gavin’s face.

  
  
“Ya see what I mean!”

  
  
Nines chuckled. “You know what's funny? You do _the same thing_ every morning and I _always_ give you the same answer.”

  
  
“ _Do you think your morning breath is going to stop me from kissing you?_ That's what you always say.”

  
  
“It is,” the android grabbed Gavin's face and looked deeply into his eyes, lowering his voice. “So, do you _really_ think your morning breath is going to stop me this morning?”

  
  
“No...”

  
  
So, Nines brought Gavin's face close to him and finally locked their lips together in a quite innocent kiss.

  
  
“Now, pretty boy, it's time for you to get that cute butt of yours off the bed and get ready. I'll make you a coffee.”

  
  
Gavin yawned and stretched his body. “You're lucky I'm in a good mood today.”

  
  
“That must be a miracle,” the android received a frown from his boyfriend, who stuck his tongue out. Nines grabbed his face and gave him a peck, getting up from the bed and promptly ignoring the pout and whine Gavin let out. “Stop whining, Gav. You'll get more later.”

  
  
“Fine...” Gavin got up – against his will, _obviously_ – and was making his way to the bathroom when Nines smacked his butt. “Hey!”

 

The android just winked and propped himself against the jamb of the door, smiling. “Gavin?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
  
“I love you.”

  
  
Gavin smiled shyly. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos <3)


End file.
